The nearest neighbor analysis of both human and bovine lens membrane will be conducted using reagents which will react to either sulphydryl or amino groups of proteins. The covalently attached protein to the membrane will be characterized by immunological techniques. In human lens this study will be further extended to mimic oxidation reaction that occurs in cataractous process. The Na ions/K ions ATPase level in normal and cataractous lens will be measured to detect any decrease in the activity of this enzyme with cataractogenesis. Special attention will be given to detect any change in the activity of this enzyme with aging and oxidation.